Vibraciones
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Todos los días se aprende o se conoce algo nuevo... hoy es el turno de Akane...


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**VIBRACIONES...**

La noche abrasaba la casa Tendo, y el silencio reinaba en ella, en una de las habitaciones de esta, más específicamente en el baño, se encontraban los más jóvenes, aprovechando la oportunidad de que todos dormían mientras realizaban su cometido...

Ella lo miraba dudosa sin saber que hacer, es verdad que confiaba en él, y no dudaba que lo que le contaba fuera cierto...pero no estaba segura... no estaba acostumbrada a eso...prefería el método tradicional... no es que fuera de mente cerrada ni enchapada a la antigua... pero... por más que le dijera que muchas personas lo usaran ella no se terminaba de convencer...

Él la miraba intensamente con sus azules ojos y ansioso a que se decidiera de una vez al fin, podía percibir la duda e indecisión en su mirada pero había algo más... acaso era... miedo?

-Akane... es que te da miedo?- pregunto alzando una ceja, y percibiendo ella el reto en sus facciones. Eso solo genero que se molestara.

-Claro que no! es solo que... no se... estas seguro que me gustará? digo... como puedes estar tan seguro...

-Es que no confías en mí? en el lugar que lo compré me dijeron que se usan mucho ahora y dan hasta mejores resultados... anda tómalo- dijo mientras le alcanzaba el objeto alargado y ella lo recibía en sus pequeñas manos.

-Vaya... es grande... y es más grande que el tuyo... y más grueso- dijo mientras veía uno y otro y comparaba tamaños.

-Mmmm... si tienes razón... es de mayor tamaño... pero no te debes preocupar por eso, no te hará daño si es tu temor...

-Estas seguro?- preguntó con cierto pánico sin dejar de ver muy sorprendida lo que sus manos portaban.

-Si...es más porque no lo pruebas por fuera... aprieta ese botón- le indico mientras le mostraba el interruptor a apretar.

-Mmmmm... este...- decía mientras hacía lo que le pidió- Ooohhh!vibra!y... bastante... esto se moverá así adentro?- dijo sorprendida.

-Si...y es lo que te facilitará el trabajo... te va a gustar vas a ver...

-Y no será demasiado Ranma... digo... no me lastimará... es que me impresiona como se mueve...

-Que no!nada malo te va a pasar...- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con lo indecisa que estaba.

-Sabes que?mejor no... toma... devuélvelo... prefiero el método que usábamos antes... yo quedaba conforme, no veo porque debemos cambiarlo... a mi me gusta más- dijo decidida sin querer aceptar que realmente no le convencía para nada usarlo...

Suspiró fuerte, no podía creer lo terca que era, además estaba seguro que era miedo lo suyo... no entendía a que, el que se lo vendió dijo que no habría problema... que le gustaría... es más el hecho de que vibrara hacía que gustara más... él no veía nada de malo... muchas otras mujeres lo usaban, bueno y hombres también... no le encontraba sentido a tanto temor de su parte...

-Se sincera Akane... a que le temes?

-Yo no le temo Ranma!... es solo que... me dolerá?

-Mmmm... no... si lo usas correctamente ya te dije que no habrá inconveniente... lo conseguí para vos! es más hasta lo pedí de tu color favorito!

Ella lo observaba fijamente a los ojos para luego ver ese alargado objeto en sus manos, percibiendo la impaciencia en la mirada de su prometido al no decidirse... así que tomando valor se decidió a arriesgarse y descubrir algo nuevo en su vida... esperaba no arrepentirse...

-Esta bien- dijo con decisión y procedió a introducirlo pero fue detenida por la mano de su prometido.

-Espera...- dijo mientras le entregaba un pomo el cual ella miró un poco desconcertada- es que si lo usas solo si te lastimara... ponle en la punta esto- y procedió a darle el recipiente.

-Y tu te piensas quedar ahí parado mirándome?- dijo un poco exaltada y con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro! no será la primera vez que te veo en una situación similar... no nos vamos a poner a estas alturas con detalles como esos no?- dijo alzando una ceja y viéndola ofendido- yo te lo regale... creo me merezco aunque sea la primera vez que lo uses verte... no le veo nada de malo...- y se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bueno... como quieras...- dijo al final aceptando que sea espectador aunque un poco incómoda.

Él vio para su satisfacción como le hacía caso y colocaba un poco del húmedo y viscoso contenido del recipiente que le dio, para luego de tenerlo introducido encenderlo...

Minutos más tarde...

Ambos salían del baño,él alegre de los resultados y Akane feliz con una gran sonrisa para comentarle contenta.

-Tenías razón Ranma... fue excelente... lo lamento por el método tradicional pero este es mucho mejor... quede sumamente satisfecha con el resultado...

-Te lo dije... que bueno que te gustara mi regalo...- dijo feliz de complacerla.

Y ya lista para despedirse agregó.

-Si... fue genial... gracias! nunca pensé que usar un cepillo de dientes eléctrico fuera mejor que el común... te deja los dientes increíbles...- y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto satisfecha y con una brillante sonrisa...

FIN...

* * *

Que pensaron eeeehhhh...jeje XD, este fue un pequeño desliz que se me ocurrió por un mal chiste que me hizo hoy una amiga, y ta cuando llegue a casa me puse a escribirlo y ta lo publique,jaja, capaz la mayoría ya se dio cuenta por donde iba a mitad de la lectura, o quizás no... en fin... solo espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y agradezco si dejan reviews contándome que les pareció...

Mañana les tendré el final de visitas inesperadas y un nuevo capi de atrevida, gracias de nuevo y hasta mañana!:)

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
